Battle for Dream Island (My Way)
Welcome to BFDI My Way! This will be my own elimination order! Also, the contestants will vote (I know how you guys love to vote, I'm sure it will happen eventually). I am going to be more active on this page than Inanimate Insanity 2 My Way. So, Yeah! Hope you enjoy! TEAMS CHERRIES Firey Bubble Needle (SWITCHED TO CHERRIES) '''Ruby Leafy Pin (REJOINED) THE GOLDEN PENS Pen Eraser Woody Match Blocky Golf Ball (SWITCHED TO PENS) Teardrop (SWITCHED TO PENS) Dictionary GRAPES Tennis Ball Firey Jr. ELIMINATION ORDER Pre-Merge Flower (1st out, 23rd place) Rocky (2nd out, 22nd place) Leafy (3rd out, 21st place) Snowball (4th out, 20th place) Spongy (5th out, 19th place) Pencil (6th out, 18th place) *Leafy rejoins* Ice Cube (7th out, 18th place) Pin (8th out, 17th place) Coiny (9th out, 16th place) Episode 1: The Beginning of It All Announcer: Welcome to BFDI! The Squishy Cherries- Blocky: Aw, come on! Announcer: And Squashy Grapes are as they were in the original. So, yeah, the first challenge is to get to the end of this race. The first team with all of their teammates across the finish line wins! The other team will be up for elimination! Pen: Ready for this, guys? Firey: You already know I am! Announcer: GO! ORDER OF FINISHERS Leafy-Grapes Firey-Cherries Pen-Cherries Bubble-Cherries Eraser-Cherries Woody-Cherries Flower-Grapes Tennis Ball-Grapes Pin-Cherries Pencil and Match-Cherries Golf Ball-Grapes Coiny-Grapes Rocky-Grapes Ice Cube-Grapes Blocky-Cherries Snowball-Grapes Needle-Grapes *Teardrop and Spongy jump* Who won? Announcer: Well, it seems that the Cherries won! So the Grapes are up for elimination! *Teardrop is nervous, but the Grapes aren't mad* Announcers: Cherries, Vote! Episode 2: Let's Do This! *LATER* Announcer: The people safe with no votes are Needle, Leafy, Tennis Ball, Rocky, and Ice Cube. Coiny, Golf Ball and Snowball got 1. Teardrop and Flower. One of you are going to be the first off the show! Let's show the votes! Teardrop-2 Flower-5 Announcer: So Flower is the first off the show! Bye-bye, Flower! Flower: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!! *Launched into TLC* Announcer: So yeah, the next challenge is a quiz. The Cherries will be scored out of 100, and the Grapes out of 90! *QUIZ Name: 1. True or false: Flower is eliminated in the same episode in the original. 2. Which of these are the best friends? A. Pen and Eraser B. Pencil and Match C. Firey and Coiny And many more....... *LATER........... Announcer: Time's up! Time to score the quizzes! *SOMETIME LATER......... Cherries: 95/100 Grapes: 85/90 Announcer: Let's use a calculator to see who wins! Hmmmmmm...the Cherries got 95%........*CHERRIES CHEER* and the Grapes got.......94.44%. I'm Sorry, Grapes, but due to Rocky's 5/10, you couldn't win. He needed at least a 6/10. *LATER* Announcer: Everybody except Golf Ball and Rocky got no votes. Let's see the votes. Golf Ball-1 Rocky-8 Announcer: Goodbye, Rocky! *Launch* *IN THE TLC......* Flower: *SIGH* Ew, Rocky get away from me! *VOMITED ON* EW! Episode 3: Sweet Tooth Announcer: Welcome back, guys! Last time Flower and Rocky were eliminated! The next challenge is to make a cake. Flower and Rocky will help judge. The team with the best score wins! The other team will be up for elimination! GO! Firey: I'm going to make chocolate! Pen: I'm making strawberry! LATER Announcer: Boop. Time's up. Time to judge the cakes. Rocky and Flower will help me out. First up, the Cherries. Firey is first. Firey: Mine's chocolate! Announcer: Baking without an oven? That's an automatic 10 for effort. Flower: I would definitely say so! Rocky: *VOMITS A 10* Announcer: So Firey gets a 30! Firey: Yay! *LATER* Announcer: Let's see the scores! Cherries: 289/300 Grapes: 229/240 Announcer: Calculator time! Hmmm......Cherries got 96.33%......and the Grapes got.....95.41%. Sorry, Grapes, but you've lost for the third time in a row. Elimination time! A LITTLE LATER Announcer: Everybody except Leafy, Golf Ball, and Snowball got no votes. Snowball only got 1 vote. Leafy, Golf Ball. One of you will be the third off the show! Let's show the votes. Snowball votes Leafy Leafy-1 Golf Ball-0 Coiny votes Leafy Leafy-2 Golf Ball-0 Needle votes GB Leafy-2 Golf Ball-1 TD votes Leafy Leafy-3 Golf Ball-1 GB votes Leafy Leafy-4 Golf Ball-1 TB votes Leafy Leafy-5 Golf Ball-1 IC votes GB Leafy-5 Golf Ball-2 Leafy votes SB Leafy-5 Golf Ball-2 Snowball- 1 Announcer: Bye-bye, Leafy! Leafy: WHAT?! *LAUNCH* Episode 4: Space Jam Announcer: Welcome, guys, back to BFDI! Last time, the Grapes lost for the third time in a row and Leafy was eliminated. The next challenge is a basketball game in space! 5-on-5! Who wants to sit out first? Firey, Pen, Match, Bubble, Pencil, Snowball, and Tennis Ball: We will! Announcer: Tip-off! *Cherries win the tip* *Blocky catches it* Eraser: Blocky! Here! *Blocky passes it* *Eraser shoots a 3 and it goes in* Eraser: YES! *LATER* Announcer: It´s 88-87! Grapes up one! 4 seconds left! Can they finally win? Eraser puts up a 3-point shot, for the win...........YES! THE CHERRIES WIN! And because of Snowball´s Terrible defense, they lost! DADADADADA CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: Tennis Ball, Needle, Ice Cube, Teardrop, and Coiny are all safe. GB and SB, you guys are the bottom 2. Let´s show the votes! GB- 1 SB- 6 Announcer: Snowball, bye-bye! SB: GRR!!! *Launch* Episode 5: Bowling, Now with EXPLOSIONS!!!!!! Announcer: Welcome back guys, to BFDI! Last time, the Grapes lost for the 4th time in a row and SB was eliminated! For this challenge, the teams temporarily be split up into temporarily individuals temporarily so everyone fends for themselves temporarily. This challenge is a bowling challenge! I'm giving everyone 400 points to start. For every pin you knock down, you can take away 30 points from someone on the other team. Go! Bubble: Whoa! *6 PINS* Firey: Whoop! *10 PINS* YES! *LATER* Announcer: So, we will go by ranking from the original BFDI! So, Firey, you go first! You knocked down all 10 pins, so you can subtract 300 points. Firey: Whoa, that's a lot! Well, Ice Cube's like my opposite, so she should lose 100 points or so...... IC- 400-100=300 Firey: Let's Take away 200 points away from Tennis Ball. TB- 400-200=200 Tennis Ball: Aw! Announcer: Bubble, you're next! You knocked down 6 pins, so you can subtract 180 points. Bubble: Okay, let's subtract 117 points from Tennis Ball! TB- 200-117=83 Tennis Ball: Aw! Bubble: Let's take 21 points off of Coiny. Coiny- 400-21=379 Announcer: You can subtract 42 points. Bubble: Okay, I'll subtract 21 points from Needle and Golf Ball each! Needle- 400-21=379 GB- 400-21=379 *LATER* Cherries Firey- 400 Pen- 267 Bubble- 239 Eraser- 239 Match- 239 Pencil- 239 Blocky- 239 Spongy- 212 Pin- 199 Woody- 67 Grapes Needle- 379 Golf Ball- 379 Coiny- 305 Teardrop- 305 Ice Cube- 305 Rocky- 305 Tennis Ball- 83 Announcer: The Grapes got an average score of 295. The Cherries got an average score of.......234. Congratulations, Grapes! You finally won! So the Cherries are up for elimination! Except for Firey, he's immune, since he knocked down all 10 pins, so don't vote for him. Bubble and Firey will also both get a win token and an immunity token! Since they did the best in the challenge for their team. But the contestants won't be voting, the viewers will! So, viewers, you can vote until October 10! The next episode will come out on October 13! See you next time! *EPILOGUE* Pencil: I'm scared.... Match: Why's that, Pence-Pence? Pencil: We're up for elimination! And people don't really like me..... Hey, voters! If you vote for me, I'LL STRETCH YOU! Episode 6: Crybaby! Announcer: Hello, viewers! As you may know, the Grapes finally won last episode and the Cherries lost. Time for Cake at Stake! DADADADADADADA CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: I will now announce who's safe with no votes: Firey, Pin, Woody, Pen, and Blocky. Bubble, Match and Eraser are all safe with 1 vote. Pencil, Spongy, one of you is safe with 1 vote, while the other is out with 5. The last person safe is................Pencil. Spongy, I'm sorry, but with 5 votes, that's enough to eliminate you. *Launch* Announcer: So the next challenge is about crying. Whoever can fill their tank with the most tears wins! GO! GB: Try to cry! TB: Ok........ENGGGGGGGGGGH! GB: Not a drop! Let me try! VSFBVJEFKVJWIDOVWRFJWKFJEWOICWIUFWHDOFIHDFCHFH! *Tear* TB: Yeah! Low five! *Low five* TD: *Cries a whole bunch* Pen: Hey, that's not fair! She's a teardrop! *LATER* Announcer: And for the 2nd time in a row, the Grapes win! Let's do Cake at Stake! DADADADADADA CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: Bubble, Match, Eraser, Pen, Woody, and Firey are all safe with no votes! Blocky, you're safe at 1. It's down to Pencil and Pin. Let's show the votes! Pin- 1 Pencil- 7 Announcer: Pencil, bye-bye! Pencil: Match, you've got to win this for me! *launch* AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Announcer: The Cherries get to pick a Grape to join their team! Leafy-1 Needle- 3 Teardrop- 4 Announcer: So with Pencil gone, you guys are the final 14! Teardrop is now a Cherry! Also, vote in the comments for one of the eliminated contestants to rejoin on the Cherries! Voting ends on October 22! Episode 7 comes out on October 25! Viewers, stay tuned for Episode 7! You can vote for: Flower Rocky Leafy Snowball Pencil Spongy Episode 7: Vomitaco Announcer: Welcome back to BFDI! Last time, the Cherries lost 2 players: Pencil and Spongy. So, let's go to the rejoin! *LATER* Announcer: Welcome to the rejoining area! I will say who has 0 votes: Pencil, Rocky, Flower and Snowball. *Launch* Now, Leafy and Spongy, 1 of you goes back to the TLC with a measly 1 vote, while the other rejoins with 3. Let's show the votes. Spongy- 1 Leafy- 3 *Launch* Leafy: YES! Announcer: Congrats, Leafy! As a reward, you get a cake and a Win Token! To move on to the next challenge, you guys need to guess what's under this tarp! Pen: 2 eliminated contestants! Blocky: A dead body! Firey: Hmmmm.... a barf bag, and a taco. Announcer: Wait a second, Firey is actually right. He gets a Win Token. So the next challenge is your choice, but first, we need to split the Cherries permanently into 2 teams permanently so there are 3 teams of 5 permanently. Firey and Pen are the team captains! Start! Firey: Hmmm...... I'll pick Leafy! Pen: Eraser! Firey: Let's go with TD! Leafy: Yeah! Pen: I'll go with Woody. Firey: I pick Pin. Pen: Match, get over here! Firey: Hmm..... Bubble or Blocky? Leafy: Bubble! Announcer: So, Firey, Leafy, TD, Pin and Bubble, what will your team name be? Firey: Let's stay the Cherries! Announcer: Pen, Eraser, Woody, Match and Blocky, what's your team name? Pen: The Golden Pens! Announcer: Let's start the challenges! Pen, Eraser, Woody, Match, Blocky, Firey, Leafy and Pin: Taco! TD, Bubble, Needle, Coiny, Ice Cube, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball: Barf Bag! Announcer: First, we'll go with the Barf Bag challenge! Whoever stays on the longest will win for their team! GO! Bubble: HA! *Throws Coiny at Ice Cube, Needle and Tennis Ball, all 4 of them fall* Needle: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! *Falls* Announcer: So the Grapes get last place, but now the Pens and the Cherries will compete for 1st place in the Taco Challenge! The eliminated contestants will decide which Tacos they like and don't like! GO! *LATER* Announcer: First is Pen! You have a max of 5 likes! Pen: OK. *LATER* Results: Pen 4/5, Eraser 1/5, Woody 5/5, Match 4/5, Blocky 4/5, Firey 3/5, Leafy 2/5, Pin 4/5. Announcer: Let's tally those up! Cherries- 9/15 Pens- 14/20 Announcer: Calculator time! Hmm.... Cherries got 60%, and the Pens got 70%. So, the Golden Pens will be getting a new player from the Grapes next episode! Viewers, vote for 1'' person to leave the Grapes! The 2 people with the most votes will leave the team and the Golden Pens will choose who they want on their team and who will be eliminated! You can also vote in the comments! Voting ends on October 28! Episode 8 comes out on ''Halloween! See you next time! Episode 8: Sugar Rush Announcer: Welcome back to BFDI! Last time, The Cherries and the Pens won, so the Grapes will be losing to members, and the Pens will be getting one of them. Let's go to Cake at Stake! HORK, HORK, HORK, GLORP, GLORP, GLOOP, GLOOP, GLOOP, DOOT, DOOT, CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: Hello, Grapes! As you may know, the 2 people with the most votes will leave your team, and the Golden Pens will choose who joins their team and who will be eliminated. First off, Leafy and Needy- Needle: *SLAP* Announcer: are safe with 0 votes. Coiny, Golf Ball and Ice Cube. One of you is safe with 0 votes, while the other two leave the team with 1 and 5 respectively. The last person safe is.................... Coiny. Ice Cube, with 1 vote, you leave the team with Golf Ball, who got 5 votes. Come with me. Golf Ball and Ice Cube, the Golden Pens will choose which of you joins their team and who will be eliminated. Pens, please proceed. Pen: I say Golf Ball! Ice Cube won't be much help! Eraser: I disagree! I pick Icy! Golf Ball is a bossy bot! Match: I say, like, Icy, because I'm not a big fan of dimples! Blocky: I say Golf Ball! I agree with Pen! Woody: Oh, so it's all down to me, huh? Uh.....well, Golf Ball could be a big help, so I pick her.... Pen: Woody, YOU TALK?! Woody: Yeah! Of course! Announcer: Ice Cube, it's time to say goodbye. Ice Cube: Wha? *Drop* Announcer: So, it's time for the next challenge, it's a Halloween themed challenge! There are candies all over Goiky. You must put the candies you found in the basket of your team when time's up! The two teams with the most candy wins! The losers will lose 2 players! GO! Pen: Hey, there's a lot of chocolate here! Let's get them! *MEANWHILE* Leafy: Wow, lots of sour candies! *LATER* Announcer: Boop. Time's up. Time to turn in your candy. Let's show the results. Golden Pens- 67 pieces Cherries- 26 pieces Grapes- 27 pieces Announcer: So the Cherries lose; which means they are losing two players! There are 30 recommended characters here to vote! *LATER* Announcer: Firey, you're safe with no votes! Leafy's safe with 1. Teardrop, Bubble, Pin. Only one of you is safe, and that's Bubble, with only 1 vote. Teardrop and Pin, with 8 and 20 votes respectively, you both leave the team. Golden Pens, go ahead. Pen, Eraser and Blocky: TD! TD: :D Woody: I say Pin! Match: Like, I say Pin, too! Golf Ball: I say TD! Pin said I'm bossy! Pin: Because you are! Announcer: Pin, bye-bye! Pin: *Drop* Announcer: guys, you can vote for 1'' of the 31 recommended characters to join, but the 3 with the most votes will join. 8-Ball: I don't have a favorite number. I really don't. Balloony: Ba-ah-hoh! Ah-ah-hoh! Barf Bag: Bag's bag made a hole, causing its barf to leak out Basketball: Tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines.... Bell: its bell Bomby: Oh no Firey! You lit my fuse! Book: I'm a dictionary and you better believe it! Clock: Watches are wannabes. Cloudy: became angry, showing his two lightnings David: Aw, seriously? face Dora: (Speaking very fast) Mi nombre es Dora y necesito la isla muy mal porque me alimento de las islas. Islas son mi única comida, y, como tal, necesito tantas islas como puedo conseguir! Muchas personas se niegan a venderme las islas porque saben que las engulliré, y eso es cierto, pero ¿qué daño les haría? Nosotros, los comedores de islas, estamos cansados de la discriminación que recibimos de la sociedad en general, y apreciaríamos mucho si solo un rayo de luz brillara sobre nuestra gente en forma de Dream Island. Translation: My name is Dora and I need the Island very badly because I feed on islands. Islands are my only food, and, as such, I need as many islands as I can get! Many people refuse to sell me islands because they know that I will just gobble them up, and that is true, but what harm would that do to them? We island-eaters are tired of the discrimination we receive from society in general, and would greatly appreciate if just one ray of light was shone on our people in the form of Dream Island! Eggy: by the cannon ball Evil Leafy: appears Fanny: I hate you. Firey Jr: I would like to battle alongside my bigger counterpart! Fries: fries Grassy:by wind Marker: I have a tattoo. Naily: on Woody, causing him to scream Nickel: I am the new Coiny. Nonexisty: ........ Pie: Explodes Pillow: Breathes Remote: off his batteries, causing him to faint. Robot Flower: Vote for me or I'll crush you! [In robot version Roboty: like a robot Ruby: Please. Please. Please. Can I join the game, please, please?! Saw: on Woody, causing him to scream Taco: ....... Tree: his leaves TV: the first Cake at Stake intro Announcer: So viewers, vote in the comments for who you want to join. Voting ends November 10. Episode 9 comes out on November 11. See you next time! Episode 9: Debuting Dreams Announcer: So since no one voted, we will see who will join with random.org. With random.org, the 3 people joining are................ Ruby, Dictionary and Firey Jr! Firey Jr, Ruby and Dictionary: YES! Firey Jr. joins Grapes Ruby joins Cherries Dictionary joins Pens Announcer: The next challenge is to make a dish! The team with the best dish wins! GO! *LATER* Announcer: Pens are first! Hmm, pretty good, 8/10! Cherries next! Hmm, 10/10! Grapes are last! Hmm.... Meh, 6/10 So the Cherries will be getting a player from the Grapes! I randomly pick Needle and Coiny! 1 person will join the Cherries, and the other 1 will be ''eliminated! Cherries, choose! Firey: Well, Needle! Ruby: Needy! Needle: *SLAP* Don't call me Needy! Bubble: Hmm, I pick Needle! Coiny: *DROP* Announcer: Viewers, there will yet again be another rejoin. Vote for anyone here: Episode 10: Why Would You Do This On a Swingset? Announcer: Time for the rejoin! HORK, HORK, HORK, GLORP, GLORP, GLOOP, GLOOP, GLOOP, DOOT, DOOT, CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: Everyone except Pin and IC got 0 votes. Let’s show the votes! IC- 1 Pin- 2 Announcer: Welcome back, Pin! You will join the Cherries. Now, the 11th challenge is to get onto your team swings. Spin all the way around 50 times to win. The last team to do so will be up for elimination. BEGIN! Match: Like, I got this, guys! I have Fanny! Fanny: I HATE FULCRUMS! Announcer: *ding* The Golden Pens are safe. Looks like it's down to the Cherries and the Grapes. Cherries: *panting* Pin: 47! Grapes: *panting* Tennis Ball: 46! Pin and TB: GO! GO! GOOOOOOO!!! Who won? Announcer: The Grapes win! The Cherries are up for elimination. Viewers, vote for a contestant by putting their letter in square brackets as a comment below! The contestant with the most votes will be the next to leave BFDI! Since Firey and Needy *slap* I mean Needle were the only Cherries to participate, they both get a Revenge and Vote Token! When you use a vote token on someone, you can give them an amount of votes of your choice. Firey- A Bubble- B Needle- C Leafy- D Ruby- E Pin- F Category:BFDI Category:Object shows